


Just a Tumble

by maeraecopes, theminiummark



Series: Dog Walker Sid [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dog Walker!Sid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeraecopes/pseuds/maeraecopes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt from anon8771: “Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Tumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon8771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon8771/gifts).



Sid was stretching his impressive quadriceps before bouncing on his toes to get loose before his job. He had to be ready for anything the day could throw his way be it a squirrel, kids with tempting treats, or something shiny.

As the best dog walker in Pittsburgh, Sid couldn’t afford to shirk in his duty to his clients. His clients were two Great Danes, a Mastiff, a Dalmatian, a retriever mutt of some sort, and a Shih Tzu (which ended up being carried until they got to the dog park.)

Sid loved his job. He was able to be outside, getting exercise, with companions far better than most humans he knew.

Today was shaping up to be perfect. It was sunny with clear skies. While that would make the sidewalks and parks busier, it also made for a much more enjoyable day.

After his stretches he made sure the leashes were all secure and Little Miss Patty was secure in her spot in her bag and they were off.

Sid had a few different routes that he alternated between to give them different scenery and challenges to keep them healthy and happy. Today, he was taking them along the Allegheny River Trail. This trail offered lush trees and views of the river as he guided them along.

Things were going well, too, until they reached the part of the trail that had a lot of hills and included a few sets of stairs to help hikers traverse the steep path. They were just rounding a bend and starting down the stairs, the dogs leading the way, when a shout came up from behind them.

Sid and the dogs all stopped and turned toward the noise in time to catch a huge barking blur as it barreled towards them. Not having the time or space to react much, Sidney tightened his hold on Patty and the leashes and tried to angle his body out of the way.

He was not successful. He was slammed into and taken down the steps by the dog. He instinctively twisted his body to protect Patty and the others, allowing himself to land awkwardly at the bottom. Feeling a twinge in his ankle and his elbows already starting to smart, he knew he would be feeling this one for a while.

All of the dogs, including the mysterious monstrosity, had all gathered around Sid and were whining and licking any bit of him they could reach. He smoothed down shiny coats and ruffled ears all around to reassure them that he was fine; it was just a little tumble.

Just as he was looking up from an enthusiastic face wash of two very enthusiastic tongues, he saw him. Tall and lanky, with nice brown hair, a guy right out of Sid’s mental attractive folder stood at the top of the stairs. Taking in the sight of Sid still sprawled on the ground, he clamored down the stairs.

“You okay? Jeffrey not great at listening, sorry,” his voice was deep and accented and Sid found himself melting a little. (Or that could just be his blush taking over his face.)

“I’m fine. Just a little bruised I think.” With that Sid tried to stand up, but found himself crumpling when the pain from his ankle made his legs weak. But before he could hit the ground for a second time, the guy caught him gently with big hands and steadied Sid’s weight against his side.

“Okay, maybe not fine,” said Sid, grinning sheepishly up into brown eyes that crinkled back at Sid with his own smile. “Sorry.”

“No, no. I’m most sorry. Is my dog almost kill you.” With a slightly smug smile, the guy just bends down and sweeps Sid over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

Mortified, Sid hides his face in his hands. “Please put me down!” he says muffled. “It’s just a sprained ankle. I don’t even know your name!”

“I’m Evgeni, call me Geno,” said Geno chuckling. “And I’m trying to help! Is my fault.”

With that, Geno gathered up the dogs and maneuvered them back to the trail.

“Wait, Geno, you aren’t planning on carrying me all the way back?” asked Sid, slightly panicked. “No, stop! Put. Me. Down!”

Geno huffed, but found a grassy spot to set Sid back on his feet. Keeping his weight off of his ankle entirely, he sat down and worked off his shoe, taking in the swelling. He hissed as he pocked at it. His hand was caught by those big hands as Geno looked at him in concern.

“Is bad?”

“Well, I’m going to have to stay off of it for a while.” Sid looked up at Geno, contemplating. “Can you help me back to my SUV? I need to get the dogs home and ice this.”

Geno’s face lit up and he reached for Sid again. Sid held up his hand. “No carrying!”

Geno’s face turned a little sour at that, but he pulled Sid up to stand and drew his hand over his shoulder.

“Not give me name of man my dog almost kill?” Sid glanced at Geno out of the corner of his eye. Geno was grinning at him in mischief. “Want to make up for ruining walk with dogs.”

“Sidney, but you can call me Sid.” Sid answered and felt his own mischievousness come out. “You can help me get home and take me to dinner and we’ll call it even.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on My [Tumblr](http://theminiummark.tumblr.com/post/124749532323/if-it-pleases-you-i-would-love-to-read-your-take)  
> Feel free to drop by for fic updates or to drop a prompt :)


End file.
